Life Support
by itsasledgehammer
Summary: Harry holds in his hand a single white piece of paper that will change his and Draco's lives. Can their love last?
1. Intro

A/N: A main character does get a fatal disease but I won't say if he dies or not. Just know that I _**hate**_ sad endings, but they can always be bittersweet. Please just read it all the way through…this means a lot to me. It is not based on RENT but I just find the lyrics very inspirational.

Dedicated to anyone going through what happens in this story...dedicated to my friend.

A New Beginning is just NOT working out. I have another idea for it, and it will be finished I promise. I think I'm going to finish it and then post it so I don't keep doing this to do. But this is an idea that's been with me for a while. Wrong Turn will be update soon, more than one chapter again.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. belongs to JK Rowling. The title and lyrics belongs to Jonathan Larson, creator of RENT, and are found in the musical. Any lyrics throughout belong to him, as well.

WARNINGS: Slash. A main character will have a deadly disease. Swearing. Hurt/comfort.

**The disclaimers and warnings will not be repeated again.**__

_Life Support_

_Look I find some of what you teach suspect_

_Because I'm used to relying on intellect_

_But I try to open up to what I don't know_

_Because reason says I should have died three years ago_

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret or life is yours to miss_

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day bu today _


	2. Finding Out

Chapter One: Finding out

Harry sat nervously in the sterile waiting room at the doctor's office. He was so nervous his legs were bounding up and down, his palms were clammy, and he couldn't seem to stop sweating. Every once in a while he would pause his frantic movements to wipe his hands on h is jeans and look around the room. Whenever someone would move or make any noise the twenty-year-old would jump like he was being attacked. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more the receptionist called his name.

Taking a deep breath he made his way through the many halls into the room he was directed to. His doctor sat there and the look on his face made Harry's stomach plummet to his feet. Cautiously Harry took a seat across from his doctor, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Mr. Potter…" He trailed off for a moment as he looked through the many sheets of paper on the clipboard, "You're hear for your test results, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Harry barley got out for a lump had somehow formed in his throat.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have some bad news. The HIV test came back positive."

TBC…

A/N: Go on to chapter two: Will I?


	3. Will I?

Chapter two: Will I?

_Will I _

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare _

Harry sat silently in his and Draco's apartment, a single sheet of paper in his hands. The paper that would change his, and Draco's, lives forever. The blonde had no idea what was going on and he would soon be coming home, smiling, expecting to see an equally happy Harry. How was he going to do this?

The wizarding world still had no cure for HIV or AIDS, though they had figured out how to cure many forms of cancer. One of the main workers on potions at the moment was Severus Snape, who had pretty much adopted both Harry and Draco after they had gotten together during their seventh year.

The door opened and closed and Harry's heart seemed to stop. He couldn't do this…he couldn't ruin Draco's life just because of one mistake he had made. He could hear Draco taking his shoes off and hanging up his coat. He could hear Draco walking through the kitchen and into the living room where he sat. And there he was…standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. But the smile soon faded.

"Harry, baby, what's wrong." Harry couldn't say a word, just held up the folded piece of paper for Draco to take. And so Draco did, and as he read it Harry felt his body breaking down. "How…" Draco asked, dropping the paper where it landed at his feet, the word **POSITIVE **was written big and bold next to HIV.

"When we broke up that one time…I went to a club. I was so upset and I just…I got really drunk. Some guy came up to me and brought me to his car. He gave me something, some kind of drug. I got really dizzy and before I knew it we were at his place.

"I don't remember much, but I do know I said 'no'. He didn't stop and he didn't use a condom. When I woke up the next morning I was in the ally a couple blocks away. I didn't tell you…" Harry couldn't go any more and broke into sobs, sobs that wracked his body painfully. He was expecting either a blow or a comforting hand on his shoulder but instead Draco jumped to his feet clenching his fists.

"You were raped?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Harry shook his head pitifully though his sobs, "Not really. I threw myself at him."

"But eventually you said 'no', right?" Draco asked, cheeks red with anger.

"Yeah."

"So you were raped?"

"I guess…"Harry trailed off meekly, trying to bury his face in his hands. Then Draco did something that scared him: he let out gut wrenching sob. The blonde fell to his knees and placed his head on Harry's knee.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Draco cooed and rose to his knees, grabbing Harry's face in his hands. All he did was look at him, his eyes searching as though he could see the virus.

"Draco, its my fault. I wasn't careful, I…its my fault."

"No, no, its not. You said 'no', that's what counts."

"Oh, Draco, how can you want to stay with me after this? We can't…I can't…I can't have sex with you, baby. I wont let myself infect you, I couldn't bare the pain of knowing I've hurt you."

"Harry, I love you and I'm not going to leave you." To prove his point Draco pulled Harry into a desperate kiss. "We're in this together."

TBC…

A/N: It will get happier, and the only reason I'm stopping here is because I need to go to sleep. PLEASE PELASE tell me what you think! The chapters are so short to represent the panic they're both going through. Everything seems to being going so fast for them. Do you get what I mean?


End file.
